KarmaGisa One Shot Stories
by jn3883
Summary: Random story for Karmagisa/Karunagi/ NagisaxKarma/ KarmaxNagisa pairing (*.*) Can be an AU or Canon It always will be complete since it book of oneshots, but I will always try to update
1. KarmaGisa 1

**KarmaGisa #1**

 **Angel and Demon**

Nagisa is an angel who loves observing the world's nature. She is so beautiful and cute at the same time.

With her shoulder length blue hair and pair of azure colored eyes, everyone were easily fell in love on her. Adding to her charm is her pair of pure white wings that showing how innocent she is.

Loving someone has never cross to her innocent mind.

She is just a simple angel who loves only the nature of the world.

But what if love dash on her in unexpected way and to unexpected person?

As Nagisa humming her favorite song, she observing the beautiful scenery in front of her.

Ruins of a Gondola are pretty match to the soft looking grass and rare kind of pretty flowers. The soft breeze of the wind blew her blue hair lightly along her with her white wings.

Unknown to her a pair of golden mercury eyes watching all of her gestures and even her little moves were didn't pass on those eyes.

It his fifth time that he see the bluenette angel in front of him.

At first, he just wants to play a prank to her but when he accidentally saw her bright smile he started to observe or more of stalking her.

He is not an angel, and with his mischief that showing to his eyes, becoming an angel never cross his delinquent mind.

Red hair and golden mercury eyes, black little horns, black bat wings and pointy tail he is completely a little demon.

He is known to his home as most prankster little devil. Even the leader of his home gets headache because of him.

He loves pranks and mischief's. He is also a smartass.

But thing is Karma never thought that he will feel possessive over the innocent angel in front of him.

He desires to claim the angel as his possession. He wanted to feel her soft powder blue colored hair. He wanted to caress those soft looking cheeks. But what he desire the most is her entire being.

He reaches out his hand trying to grab the angel.

Nagisa surprised when she felt a hand that grip her slender arm and pulled her around.

Golden-mercury eyes met azure colored eyes. Silence conquered the two as they continue staring at each other.

If Karma is already fallen to the angel and fall more, Nagisa felt her heart beat rush in quick pace for the first time in her entire life, that she didn't know how respond to it.

Nagisa noticed that his face is just inches away from her and she try to speak she might end kiss him on the lips. This thought makes her blood rushed to her face.

Playful smirk plastered to the little devil's face,

"Hello~ the names Karma! What about you?"

"I'm Nagisa and please let go of me first..." she asked still have tin of red on her face.

"Oops!" Karma let go of Nagisa's arm and raise his hands in form of surrending "Sorry! Didn't mean anything~" playful smirk still on his face.

Nagisa sighed as she put little distance from him. But she put caution after she saw those black horn, black bat wings and pointy tail.

Karma realized her action, fear showed to her azure colored eyes.

"Ah... don't be afraid on me! I'm not gonna hurt you~" Karma pouted.

Her eyes also show disgust over him, maybe because he is a demon unlike her who is an angel.

Meanwhile, seeing the teen aged devil pouting makes her to put her guard down for a while. This devil is cute, unlike those others.

Fear and disgust leaves her face, and when Karma saw this he gave her his playful smile that he never wear before.

"Are you a devil?" Nagisa asked,

"Ne~ isn't obvious, I have horns and tail and unlike you I have black tainted wings."

"Ah... it just that... I just want to confirm it."

"Hmm~ is this your first time seeing a devil?"

"No... but this indeed the first time I met a devil who doesn't look like a monster or something."

Long playful soft Eh has escape to Karma's mouth.

"Ah by the way, Karma... I am a boy..."

...

...

...

 **(Author:: huh?)**

"What? No one dare to ask my gender!" Nagisa said to both Karma and me...

 **(Author:: Well you didn't give me any correction?!)**

"... Really?!" Karma received and nod from her... i mean him.

Karma then checks his feelings...

No changes, no actually he got more interested to the now known male angel.

"Well... I don't mind at all..."

Then Karma interviewed Nagisa on various things concerning his gender and appearance. In the end Karma's feelings grew more for the boy angel.

Surprisingly for Nagisa, they become friends faster than he imagined. Nagisa also don't mind anymore about being an angel or him being a devil, all he mind now is they are friends period.

Karma knows that Nagisa puts him into FRIENDZONE and it irritating him really.

On their fifth day since they met, yep those two were counting the days, they meet again at their usual place.

Nagisa sighed in defeated, Karma look at him.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" The redhead devil asked.

"You know what, I told to those co angels of mine that I am a boy all over but they wouldn't believe me." Nagisa sighed again

"You know I also have doubt if you really a boy, you know." Karma said.

"Eh? I thought you don't mind!"

"Don't mind and believing are different things you know... anyways, show me a proof that you are really boy, Nagisa~"

"What I should show you?!"

"What are asking? Just show to me that you have that thing down there," Karma plainly said.

"What?! Why should I?! Also it's embarrassing you know!"

"What embarrassing on showing your, you know, on same gender plus your friend?"

"What are you implying now?"

"What? It's just an easy task you know, and plus it will remove my doubt on your gender."

"Then doubt it for your whole life!" Nagisa said as he sticks out his tongue towards his friend devil that goes by the name Karma.

Nagisa then stood up to leave Karma but the devil pulls him back, twist his body at the same time so Nagisa would face him.

"What now Kar-" Nagisa cut off by Karma when the said devil kiss him to the lips, while caressing his blue hair.

Nagisa shouldn't do this thing with a devil, even Karma is his friend but he cannot bring himself to push Karma or hate the kiss with the redhead nor protest.

After that Nagisa banish to the heaven and born to the world as human with ability of a python symbolizing that he betrayed the heaven by having imitate relationship with the red head devil.

Karma followed him as he made himself born to the world as human with his abilities and mischief's still intact.

Bloodlust is now biding them, as they tried to assassinate their target at Assassination Classroom of Class 3-E.

 **End**


	2. KarmaGisa 2

**KarmaGisa #2**

 **Cuddle**

Karma has been groaning while looking at Nagisa and his cousin, Kayano whose tears were threatening to go down to their faces.

Kayano asked Nagisa to watch a movie with her, which the blunet agreed into not knowing what kind of movie they will watch. But Karma knew what that movie is.

"Please Karma let us sleep with you tonight!" Nagisa plead.

"I told you, right? That Kayano will watch that movie and you there and said: _It's alright! Kayano might get lonely when she watches alone_. And now you were whining. And Kayano, you know how you hate watching horror and still you watched. And you even dragged Nagisa with you."

"I'm sorry!" Kayano apologized while doing a puppy dog eyes, but no effect to Karma. But when Nagisa did it, he froze as sweats tricking down to his face, and unfortunately for Karma, he nodded.

The blunet and greenette happily (forcedly) entered his room and without any words they climbed at his bed, covered themselves and Kayano already asleep, which earned a sweat drop each to Karma's and Nagisa's head as they look down at her.

Karma sighed and decided to sleep at the floor but stop by...

"Oh no Karma! Sleep with us!" Nagisa said to him.

"What are you talking about? Kayano is a girl!"

"But she is your cousin right? Would you allow a guy sleeping next to your female cousin?"

'I don't care actually, though; I am more worried for you Nagisa'

Breathing out his last sighed for that night Karma laid to the bed next to his cousin. Nagisa also laid his back to the bed.

"Goodnight Karma!"

"'Night Nagisa,"

Then they sleep.

So this is their position,

Karma-Kayano-Nagisa

Morning came in, Kayano sit up as she rubbing her eyes, she then get out to the bed and to the bedroom.

When she came back to the room, she stopped and stares for a while.

Kayano happily walk down to stairs.

"Oh good morning Kayano-chan!"

"Good morning Korosensei!"

"Hm? Why are you look so happy?"

"Nothing~"

"Okay then. I'll go and wake up those two..."

Before Korosensei could pass Kayano, the greenette pull him...

"Don't do it Korosensei..." she plead with mischievous smile crept to her face.

Korosensei who have huge grin on his face just stare at her.

Meanwhile Karma and Nagisa were cuddling each other as they stay asleep.

Karma slowly open his eyes and it went wide he saw Nagisa who cuddling him. His face went red and went panic causing him to fall to out of the bed.

Loud thump wake up Nagisa.

As he rubbing his eyes he sitting up and saw Karma's position.

"What are you doing there, Karma?"

"Nothing-"

 **End**


	3. KarmaGisa 3

**KarmaGisa #2**

 **Umbrella**

Nagisa wore a disappointed face as he staring at the dark clouded sky and pouring rain.

'Why? Why it suddenly rain? Why today? When I didn't able to bring my umbrella?'

Nagisa thought, he cannot ask his classmate to share their umbrella to him since they are already went home.

This is not should happen if he just join his greenette classmate when she asked him. Or when Maehara have his own umbrella but since he don't have one, Maehara shared umbrella to Isogai.

Or if his mother did not break his umbrella.

Yep, its definitely his mother's fault that he is now stock at the door of 3-E building.

He sighed, he need to go home.

Should he run?

But what if he catch a cold? Or slip on the cement stairs?

He sighed again.

He cannot afford to skip classes just because of a mere cold or sprain. He cannot afford to skip classes that will be mean also skipping a chance to take note of their octopus teacher new weakness.

Now he cannot do that right?

He sighed, but he cannot just stay on the classroom for the entire night since from the looks of it, the weather would not change any minutes now.

Why is fate is so hard to him?

"Eh? Nagisa-kun?" That voice sound familiar, that voice that is own by his devil best friend, its own by none other than,

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa wondered why the redhead is still there.

Well Karma isn't a guy who would stay at the school building, especially if its already time for going home.

"Why are you still here, Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked as he went next to Nagisa.

"I should be the one asking you that, Karma-kun. Why are you still here?"

"Well... I just finished to try my assassination plan to that Tako. Though, it went failed. Well I can still try tomorrow."

"I see..."

"You didn't answer my question, Nagisa-kun."

"Ah yeah, well~" Nagisa is right now choosing if he will tell to the devil that he don't have his umbrella or make any kind of excuse. Well better to say the truth.

"Nagisa-kun~ did you forgot your umbrella or something?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Well... secret~"

Nagisa swear that he saw horns and tail to the redhead's.

"Well I wouldn't mind to share my umbrella to you."

"Really?"

"Unless you mind it."

Nagisa quickly shook his head then look at to Karma.

"Thank you Karma-kun."

And they share one umbrella.

As they walking Nagisa noticed that he not getting wet even though Karma's umbrella isn't big enough. His azure colored eyes look at to Karma to his shoulder and saw it wet.

Karma bit surprise when he felt Nagisa hold his hand that he using to hold the umbrella, straighten the umbrella and get close to him, so his shoulder wouldn't get wet anymore.

He smile, then switch his hand to his other hand and put his now free hand over Nagisa shoulder to keep the blunet more close to him.

Karma indeed not minding to share his umbrella with Nagisa.

 **End**


	4. KarmaGisa 4

**KarmaGisa #4**

 **When Karma learns Nagisa's Suicidal Act.**

Karma is resting to a tree branch as he listening to his IPod thru earphone that is place to his ear.

The soft breeze of wind blew Karma's scarlet hair, it so relaxing that make him want to fell asleep. He indeed has intention to sleep right at that moment when a hand tap his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and saw Nakamura grinning on him, he remove his earphone believing his blonde companion would tell something on him. She sat next to Karma and leaned on the tree and whispers something to his ears.

Whatever Nakamura tell to the redhead it is something that can make the redhead have angry nerve on head and horns and tails become visible to everyone eyes.

"Oho~" he hummed as his bloodlust raging. Someone must prepare him/her self to die on that day.

Horns and tail were still visible as Karma walking through the hallway of their building, bloodlust is overflowing that even Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei sense him.

After Karma past them,

"Hiee! Karma-kun is scary!" Korosensei said as he hide behind Bitch sensei.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Bitch sensei asked.

Meanwhile to their classroom where's everyone is, all of them were feeling terrify on something they don't know.

They all jump in surprise when suddenly the sliding door opened harshly by none other than the middle school devil of their class.

"Ka-Karma-kun?" Nagisa wondered why his redhead friend is like piss on something.

"Hey dude! Don't scare us!" Maehara whined, but Karma take a no mind of him as he started walking towards the back of classroom.

"Ne~ Terasaka-kun~" Karma chime as he stop in front of the said big classmate of them.

Terasaka gulp down his saliva, Karma the devil delinquent of their class standing in front of him with visible horns and tail, with evil smirk and killing intent that he very knew that directed to him.

Nagisa and some others 3-E member starting to stand up from their chairs.

Nagisa gulp, he knew Karma well, Karma never been have this strong bloodlust before. So what is the reason why he releasing such a strong bloodlust that directed to Terasaka.

Everyone stare at the two delinquent.

Karma grabbed Terasaka's face and started lifts him up using only his right hand. Everyone's jaws drop as they saw how strong their red head classmate.

"O-OI Karma! What are you doing to Terasaka?!" Muramatsu asked, panic.

"Ne~ Terasaka-kun" Karma chime again still have evil smirk on his face "I heard that you done an assassination attempt using Nagisa-kun as action-man~"

Ritsu gasped, since she doesn't know about it, while Itona stay his stoic. And Nagisa? He already started walking towards the redhead to stop him from killing their classmate.

"Ka-Karma-kun Terasaka already apologized about it!" Nagisa said to his friend.

"Not enough~ what if Korosensei don't have that once a month ace of his? Nagisa would be in the hospital, ne~" then Karma's face lost its curve as he switch into full devil (not literally) delinquent that everyone scares to. "Ne Terasaka-kun~ of all the people here in class E why did you choose Nagisa-kun to be the bomber? Why did you not carry it yourself, huh?!" Karma's grip tighten "YOU ALMOST KILL NAGI-" Karma got cut off when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist. "Nagi-sakun?" He recognized the blue mop that buried on his back.

Karma's grip to Terasaka loosen as the 14 year old Big student fell back to his chair completely scare to the devil in front of him.

Bloodlust gone, horns and tails were no longer visible.

"It's alright now, Karma-kun! I'm still right here! Health and wealth. Terasaka-kun already apologized on what happen, and I already forgive him, so please stop now Karma-kun!"

"Nagisa-kun..."

When Nagisa felt Karma finally relax, he let go off him and look at his now relax face.

Karma sighed; he wonders if Nagisa is really a python because for him Nagisa is an angel, his complete opposite.

"Well I guess that is..." Nagisa have bright smile on his face believing his friend would stop now the violence but oh how wrong he is. "But~" Karma took out his wasabi and mustard and with glint eyes and horns and tail once again appeared "At least let me to torture this giant~"

Terasaka voice of agony has heard to whole mountain of 3-E.

One thing buried in everyone's mind on that time:

 _"Don't ever lay a finger on Nagisa or else the devil will haunt you~"_

 **E.N.D**


	5. KarmaGisa 5

**KarmaGisa #5**

 **Comic Relief, duh?**

It's time for P.E. Class and everyone were now changing to their Jump suit uniform.

So while the boys who were left at the classroom to change, Karma's eyes looks at to Nagisa.

"Ne~ ne~ Nagisa-kun~" Karma chimed.

Nagisa felt shivers down to his back after he heard his redhead mischievous friend call out for him. He turn his head slowly as if he is scared to look at to him.

"Wh-what it is Karma-kun?" Nagisa try to not stutter but failed.

"Hmm~ I'm just wondering why you were wearing a boy's uniform instead of girls?"

"Because I am a boy, literally?"

"But Nagisa-kun~" then Karma started to walk towards the blunet. 'He plotting something on that devil brain of his!' Nagisa thought and he was sure of it. "Isn't more comfortable wearing girl's clothes, instead ours? Especially for you who have feminine figures~" he whispered to the blunet's ears as he run his finger on the shorter lad's curves.

"K-Karma-kun... how many times you want me to exploit?" He asked as he shiver to Karma's touch. Karma chuckle which brought Nagisa's fear into maximum level. 'He will make me wear that jump suit for girl's!'

"Oh don't be like that Nagisa-kun~ anyways just for one day, wear Shira's jump suit since you two were have the same height." Karma said as grin like to Korosensei crept on his face.

"Why I would do that?" Nagisa asked just to try if he could escape. But knowing Karma, there is no escape.

"Comic relief, duh!"

PE Class, as everyone were having training with Karasuma-sensei. Nagisa and Karma were still on the room.

Unknown to the two their classmates Shira, Nakamura and their teacher Korosensei were watching them from the outside.

Karma has been covering half of his face using his right hand. Because he is blushing madly!

While Nagisa already wore their classmate's jump suit. And blush crept on his face as his head is bow down because of embarrassment. It's fit to him perfectly, and he cursing his fate for having such a feminine figure.

"Ne Nagisa-kun..." hearing his name coming from the redhead Nagisa move his face up to look at his friend who is now standing in front of him with smirk and eyes that full of mischief.

"Let me check if you really a boy~" as Karma saying it, with lots of effort to escape from the redhead, Nagisa has pushed to the wall.

"NO KARMA-KUN!"

And the next events were only known by the Tako teacher, white head and Blondie students, the victim and the penetrator.

 **E.N.D**

 **A/N:: For those who wondering who Shira is...**

 **Shira is my oc in KHR:: Snow Guardian**


	6. KarmaGisa 6

**KarmaGisa #6**

 **Hidden Feelings**

Nagisa saw Karma entered their classroom, its normal actually or should we say that it should be the usual, but the usual become unusual when his glass wearer classmate of them follow him suit.

'So it was true...' Nagisa thought, feeling hurt inside as he saw Okuda and Karma happily chatting to each other. He turn back to the front then opened his notebook and started writing something putting all of his focus on it and out to the two.

'It's hurt, it so hurt!'

 _"Nagisa-kun!" The redhead voice rung to the blunet's ear._

 _Nagisa spun around just to see his redhead classmate who catching up to him._

 _'Something is not right to Karma-kun...' the shortest assassin thought, but he cannot put a finger on it._

 _They started walking together when Karma suddenly talk._

 _"Ne~ ne~ Nagisa-kun!"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You see... how you should confess to someone you like?"_

 _Nagisa has dumbfounded as he heard it._

 _It was not because Karma who is smartass is asking him how to confess. But because Karma like someone._

 _Who is it?_

 _Who is the girl Karma like? Who is the girl who took Karma's interest?_

 _Okuda Manami..._

 _The girl that Karma told them that he have crush on._

 _The girl who loves science._

 _The girl who also admitted her love for Karma._

 _The girl who could give or make poison for Karma's mischief..._

 _The hell is that?_

 _Nagisa then heard a single clap taking him out on his sudden trance. His azure eyes stare at golden mercury orbs of Karma._

 _"Hey are you alright Nagisa-kun?"_

 _"Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'm alright! About your question... who is it?" 'Shit Nagisa! Why did you asked him?!' Nagisa scolded himself while wearing smile on his face._

 _"It is... y-you... know! Someone you know pretty well!" Karma stutter for unknown reason to Nagisa. Or rather the talk is too much for mischievous Karma. Yeah, yeah that's probably it._

 _"Okuda-san?" 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Nagisa! You are such a fool! Why you keep hurting yourself!'_

 _"N-anyways! Can you give an idea how to confess?"_

 _'I'm indeed such a fool! Why I did gave him an advice! I even help to find a gift for her! Guahh! Nagisa you're really a fool!'_

 _After of such a long (painful) day Nagisa flomp down to his bed, face first, and really tired._

 _'I will surely regret this!'_

 _He on his smartphone and browse to his gallery to out his mind from Karma. But it much like it is a bad idea. Since Nagisa found his photo with Karma._

 _Tears started to come out from his eyes as he continue looking at the photo._

 _And for the first time to his entire life, he wish that he is a girl._

 _If his a girl Karma might accept his feelings for him._

 _But then he born as a boy._

 _He loves Karma but he is a boy, and Karma would never ever love him like the way he wanted. He know that, and he is painfully aware to that fact._

 _That is so wrong to feel..._

 _He fell to sleep with pain on his heart._

 _He will definitely regret it all._

While having lesson with Korosensei Nagisa sometimes taken glances to the redhead then go back immediately, bearing the pain on his chest.

'Screw this feelings!'

Out from Nagisa's sight a pair of purple eyes staring at him then to Karma then back to the blunet and finally blinked twice or thrice.

Lunch time, as everyone talking where they should eat their lunch aside to their classroom, Nagisa's white haired classmate came at him and talk which made Nagisa jump slightly to his surprise. He turned his head and saw his white haired with purple eyes female classmate.

"Sh-Shira!"

His classmate tilted her head to side as smile crept to her face.

"Ne~ Nagisa would like to have lunch with me..." she leaned closer to Nagisa and whisper "on the mountain, I want to talk something to you." Nagisa who is curious over his classmate idea reluctantly nod.

They out together which caught by a certain golden mercury eyes that full of mischief. But Karma didn't move from his chair and just stare at the two retreating figure.

'Nagisa-kun and Shira?' He wondered. 'Don't tell me Nagisa-kun likes Shira?' He thought as his chest feel tight. 'Bi- wait! Shira is not like that and she never been. If Nagisa-kun like her then I'll should support him... Wuahh! What the shit is wrong to me?! I love Nagisa! Why I didn't confess to him ye- right, there is no way Nagisa would like me the way I wanted. Yeah, he will be better with Shira...'

 _"Aaachoo!"_

"Eh? Are you alright Shira?"

"Yea, I think someone is thinking me mistakenly." Shira answered as she sit at the trunk of tree where Karma sat before.

They are now in the place where Karma done his suicidal assassination attempt but this time, Korosensei nor Karma. Only him and Shira.

"So why are we here?" Nagisa finally asked.

"I won't ask you if you are alright... instead I'll ask you, what is wrong?"

"Eh? What do you mean? No-"

"Oh shit Nagisa! Stop pretending that you alright even you're not!" She snapped, "Tell me, I might be help you..."

Silence conquer them. Nagisa have fight inside him, his right brain wanted to tell her about his feelings for Karma and how he hurts seeing him with Okuda. But then his left brain don't want to, Shira might judge him or worst feel disgust to him.

But his thought stop as soon as he felt a lightly tap on his shoulder. He turn and saw Shira who have smile on her face and looking at him.

"N-ne Shira..."

"Hmm?" She tune as she tilted her head to the side ready to listen to the blunet.

"You not going to judge me, aren't you?"

"I don't know what makes you think that way but... of course I won't and never judge my friends whatever they are." She answered as she smile warmly at him.

Those warm smile of hers never failed making Nagisa to put his trust on her.

With that Nagisa told her about his feelings to Karma and so on and so forth.

"Eh~ finally my OTP is canon~" Shira chime in happily.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Don't mind me!" Then Shira turn serious but smile still on her face "let's see... hmm... you know what, I have same situation to you before..."

Nagisa tilted his head to the side, indicating that he is curious.

"You see, before I transfer here in Kunigigaoka, I have a romantic feeling to a let's say friend of mine since first year... anyways skip to the details... he ask-no, I volunteered to help him to confess to the girl he been like. I'm indeed an idiot back then, well actually up until now. But do you know what Nagisa... I didn't regretting the fact that I supported him, but what I regretted the most is when I've slip so many chances to tell him how much I love him until it was game over."

Nagisa is now running on the woods of the mountain as if he is chasing for something or rather someone.

 _"You see Nagisa... it's better to get rejection than keeping it all inside until the game went over... because you can easily move on to the feelings you holding if you say it, or on the other hand you might get a good result. But... if you keep it until it's all over, it will be so hard for you to move on, and as you keeping it, it will grow more. And the more it grows the more it hurts."_

"KARMA-KUN!" Nagisa shouted to get Karma's attention. He is panting heavily

Karma is sitting right now at the e class pool side created by Korosensei, all alone.

Karma turn his head and saw panting Nagisa.

Silence conquer them.

Karma is wondering why Nagisa is there right now. Aren't he confessing to Shira? Did Shira rejected him?

While Nagisa is readying his mind to his confession. 'This is much difficult than to think! But it's now or never!'

"Karma-kun! You see I..."

"Ne Nagisa-kun, did you get rejected by Shira?"

"Eh?" That's cut him off on his confession. 'What the hell Karma-kun talking about?!'

While Karma walk towards the blunet.

"What's wrong? Did Shira-"

"Wu-wa-wa-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KARMA-KUN?!"

"What? Didn't you confess to Shira when you were together? Well... if she reject-"

"No-NO! I like you Karma-kun!"

That sudden confession shut Karma.

"I didn't confess to Shira. She just... anyways! I like you! I know that-"

Nagisa now turn to shut up as Karma pressed his lips to soft ones of his.

"Nyurufufufu~ such sweet story~"

"Korosensei... you should stop gossiping on your students' love life." Shira whispered to her teacher as sweat drop formed on her cheek, while Okuda nodded her.

Both her, bestacle girl and the OctoTeacher were hiding at the one of the bushes just near at where Karma and Nagisa are.

"Nyurufufufu~ but thanks to Okuda those two finally realized their feelings for each other and thanks to Shira those two finally are official~"

"Well I'll do anything for my Favorite OTP~"

"Me too~" Okuda followed with bright smile on her face. "What about yours Shira-san?"

"Mine is already over... I chose the path where I fully aware that I'll be hurt till I die, but I'll be more glad that me and him would not be get awkward when we meet again."

"Ah Korosensei! Please let me read your fanfic first about KarmaGisa, ne~"

"M-me too Korosensei!"

"Why of course!"

 **END**

 **A/N:: Hi guys!**

 **Still wondering who is Shira?**


	7. KarmaGisa 7

**A/N:: Hello to everyone (T.T)/**

 **Sorry if this takes sooooooooooooooooooo longggggggggggggggggggggg it's because the memory storage that I'm using to store the latest chapters, as in all of it, have died (T.T) I lost all latest chapters into following stories…**

 **KHR: Night Sky Guardian (Guardians' Encounter ARC: Moonlight (Mukuro and Chrome's Story))**

 **KHR: Snow Guardian Target 16: Snow's Past & Target ? It's Not Easy to Confess**

 **KHR: Amnesia Target 1: Childhood Lover**

 **KarmaGisa One Shot Collection KarmaGisa#7 One Week**

 **Digimon Frontier 02 Chapter 15: Takuya in Wonderland**

 **Assassin Mafia new version (T.T)**

 **In This New Cruel World 5:00 am**

 **Suzaku Monogatari Chapter 03**

 **Yes… yes I lost all of it (T.T)**

 **Even the anime that I downloaded last week also gone (T0T)**

 **No. 6**

 **Charlotte**

 **-man Hallow**

 **Mekaku City Actors**

 **Aoharu x Machinegun**

 **Hope you enjoy (T.T)/**

 **KarmaGisa #7**

 **One Week**

 _"_ _Karma, Nagisa will stay here for one week. So please be nice and good older brother to Nagisa okay."_ Redhair Karma's mother asked to him while the said lad only yawn in response.

What actually they expecting from him?

He don't like and never will like kids, **especially** this kid named Nagisa who has unknown gender.

Kids are bother, annoying and irritating, **especially** the kid Nagisa who every time their eyes met the said kid would always in verge of crying even though Karma haven't done anything.

Karma maybe a delinquent but bullying a kid **especially** the one that look a mice, never ever cross to his mind.

Karma sees the kid annoying to death.

One week. He must endure being with a kid that always in verge of tears in one whole week!

He should be celebrating and live his life to the way he wanted, since this week his parents will be out of town, but just because of their b*tch neighbor who he believe is a pyscho who forcing her child to wear clothes that opposite to its gender, he must now live with Nagisa under of a roof.

His plan to fish some delinquents will be in vain since he must take care of a mice.

 ** _First day_** of being with Nagisa is surprisingly nice to Karma.

Little Nagisa knew the way to his school back to Karma's place. As for lunch the young blunet knew how to make at least sandwich that according to Karma who not fond on bento said it's delicious. And to think that Karma should be the one who must prepare their food.

Second day is the same as yesterday and surprisingly even the next day and fourth day also the same.

The two never get in on any conversation, because for Nagisa Karma is scary and for Karma Nagisa is… scared to him.

"Oi Karma!"

"Hmm~" Karma turned his head with boring eyes to his ravenet classmate. "What it is Sugino?"

"Well you see I won four tickets to amusement park and I already used the first two when I asked Kanzaki to go out with me the other day…"

"So? What are you implying now?"

"Well… I want to give you the remaining tickets, as a thanks for saving me and Kanzaki from delinquents yesterday." Sugino, Karma's classmate, said as he shoved the tickets into Karma's chest forcefully.

Karma maybe a delinquent but he is a good guy and his classmates knows it.

After Sugino shoved the tickets to Karma and made sure that it won't fall the baseball player run as fast as he can be, after all he still have a date with their class idol Kanzaki.

On the other hand Karma don't have any choice but to accept the gift from Sugino. He shoved it into his bag while thinking how he should use those.

Akabane Karma a delinquent but smartass, doesn't fond on amusement park.

All he wanted is fishing Yankees.

Then suddenly lonely little blunet cross to his mind.

The kid deserve a prize for not annoying him for the past four days, right? Just one day and then back to normal. It will not a pain, right?

Nagisa quietly arranging the plates and utensils that Karma and him will use while the red hair is preparing their dinner. It's been always like this.

When Nagisa saw Karma in the kitchen and cooking on his first day in the lad's house, Nagisa start taking dishes and prepared their table without bothering the red head.

He is afraid of him, no scratch that, Nagisa is actually scared to everyone, especially to his pyscho mother who forcing him to wear girls' clothes. Yes Nagisa Shiota is a genuine boy but his mother forced him to grown his hair till shoulder and act like a girl since his mother really wanted a girl but she don't have any more ability to give birth to an another child.

 **Borderline Personality Disorder**

For such a young age Nagisa knew that his mother has been possessing this disease and for such a young age Nagisa is enduring her crazy façade.

Nagisa finally snapped out from his trance when Karma lightly hit his head with scooper, he immediately turn his head to the red head. Fear shows to his face. Scared, he is scare that Karma might hurt him.

"Hey are you listening?" When Karma saw fear in Nagisa's face he sighed, he wasted his saliva on a mice that doesn't listening to him and been eating by fear. "I was asking you if you want to go to Amagi Brilliant Park tomorrow…"

Nagisa's face changed into confuse. "Eh? Why?" Nagisa titled his head to the side indicating he is confuse.

'Cute… eh not that…' he sighed again 'this is the reason why I don't like to deal with kids!' sweat drop is forming on his red hair.

"Do you need a reason to go to amusement park?"

Nagisa blinked for several times, the only reason why he asking why the redhead wants to go to amusement park with him is because Nagisa never had been set a foot in the said place. His parents never bring him there, when his classmate plan to go there they didn't include him.

Maybe…. Karma want to lose him into that place?

But he will only have two more days, he is that eager to get rid of him?

There again his tears! If the redhead saw him crying he might hit him!

"Oi kid what's up with you, huh?" Nagisa's tears stopped when he felt Karma's hand pat his blue hair "We're just going to in amusement park to not waste my classmate's tickets, nothing more!"

"Really?" Nagisa is sniffing and trying to hold back his tears.

"What are you even thinking?" Nagisa shook his head lightly, better not to tell him "…. Then tomorrow get up earlier." Nagisa gives him a weak yes.

 **The next day** they go to Amagi Brilliant Park, while walking Karma is holding Nagisa's hand so he won't lost him.

'Another reason why I don't like dealing with kids.' He sighed.

'His hand is somehow warm…' Nagisa thought.

They have been walking for an hour now but they haven't ride any single ride and to think that their ticket were ride all you can.

Karma is just waiting for Nagisa to point the ride he desire but Nagisa actually don't want to lost the red head.

Karma told to Nagisa to sit at a bench as he wait for him but the eight year old blunet tug his sleeve.

"You want something kid?"

The kid did not answer but his face shows fear but not to him but to something else and Karma saw it.

Fear to be alone.

Using his free hand Karma pat his head. Nagisa look at him.

"I just go and grab some ice cream for us. It just over there…" Nagisa still have that face when he let go Karma's sleeve.

Oh how Karma hate that face… it reminding him of himself when he was same age to Nagisa.

Karma then give something to Nagisa.

A Red Crescent moon-shaped keychain along with a key.

Nagisa stare at it then look up to Karma in confusion.

"If I left you alone I won't be able to enter my house. Now wear off that face of yours. I'll go back in a flash." Karma assured the kid, but he is sure that it's not enough to wipe off that face.

Karma then started to walk towards the ice cream parlor.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Nagisa count the seconds since Karma leave him.

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine….

He knew it, he will get rid him off.

Eleven…

Twelve…

He have spare key for sure.

Fourteen…

Fifteen…

Sixteen…

He don't have pocket money. How will Nagisa go back to Karma's house?!

Nineteen…

Twenty…

Twenty-one…

Twenty-two…

"Hey isn't Nagisa~?" a familiar voice to Nagisa rung to his ears. When he look up he saw his female classmates who always bullying him. "What are you doing here? You are not worth to be here~"

'Kayano is always meanie to me…'

Again tears starting to come out to his eyes. Call Nagisa a coward but how he possibly fight back? He has pyscho mom, he is a boy and yet he wearing girls' clothes and his hair is long.

Twenty-seven…

"Hey! What are you kids doing to Nagisa?"

Hearing his name said by that menacing cold voice of Karma feels like he is safe.

Why? Why he feel safe despite that being scared to the red head?

Nagisa and his bullies look up only to see fifteen year old red head Akabane Karma holding two ice cream in each hand, have mischievous face, and Nagisa swore he saw horns for a while there.

Karma walk up to them and handed to Nagisa their ice cream then give the three girls a death glare.

"Who are you?" Karma must know first his victims' name so he could put their names into his list.

No one answer and now they are afraid to him. He then turn to Nagisa without his mischievous face.

"Who are this little misses feeling pretty?"

"Kayano-san, Okuda-san and Yada-sa—"

"Stop calling them with formalities. They are worth for your respect. Now then…" Karma then turn back to the girls not forgetting to wear his mischievous face once again. "I asked you right? Answer me…" his cold menacing voice sends shivers to their skins. No one answer as they are afraid to him. "Listen here little misses feeling pretty, if you ever try to bully Nagisa again or your fellow bullies, I swear you see hell in young age… nail it to your brains!"

The three answer him with weak yes along stutters.

"I didn't hear you~" Karma chimed without missing his menacing tone.

"Y—YES!" then they run away while crying.

Karma sat next to Nagisa as the said boy hand him his ice cream.

"You shouldn't let them to just bully you…"

"But what should I do?"

Karma knew the feeling of being bully material, after all that's the reason why he become delinquent, and he hate that feeling.

But he cannot just go and tell to the kid to become like him or be strong to protect himself.

Beside he cannot imagine Nagisa as a delinquent.

'What should I say to him?' his eyes were travelling their surrounding while he still thinking of what he should say until he spotted the Mirror House.

He once heard from his parents that talking about Nagisa and his condition. He knew how Nagisa's mother forces him to wear female's clothes, how hard she beating the kid, so on and so forth.

Now he remember those, Karma realized that for the kid his house right now is like paradise sine no one forces him to the things he hate.

After they finished their ice cream, Karma take Nagisa into Mirror house.

Inside, they saw their reflection as fat person.

Karma is annoyed into his reflection, while Nagisa have wide eyes as he looking at the redhead's reflection then turn to real person.

And it happened which Karma didn't expect.

Nagisa is holding back his laughter as he continue on staring at the lad's reflection. And for the first time on Nagisa'a timeline he laughed wholeheartedly.

Its sounds like angels' laughed to Karma that made him smile.

'So this kid can laugh huh…'

When Nagisa realized that he is laughing he quickly cover his mouth with his hands afraid that Karma might hit him for laughing at his reflection, which is really funny to see. The bluenet look up at to the red head who is now staring at him with gentle smile which he return with his cute smile.

Rest of day was like heaven for the kid, they also started to try all the rides that available at the Amagi Brilliant Park, try the foods that selling at the said park, and for their last ride in Ferris wheel.

After that they went home together as Karma carried Nagisa to his back since the bluenet is already sleeping due to exhaustion.

As soon as Karma changed clothes he went to his room and ready to drift off to sleep but then he heard his bedroom door screeching, then after of a short while he felt that something or someone tugging his blanket.

His golden mercury eyes found Nagisa who is in verge of crying again.

'What now? I haven't done anything!' he thought, mentally panicking "What's wrong?" his voice sounds annoyed. Can you blame him? He's already tired.

"I—I have a nightmare and when I woke up my room is so dark…"

"And you got scare?" Nagisa only nodded as Karma sit up and scratching the back of his head. "Hey your nightmare… it is about your mom?" another nod from the kid. Karma sighed "Since you stay here, you been have those nightmares?" Nagisa nod again. And another sigh escape from Karma's lips. "Go and sleep here, Nagisa…"

The bluenet's face lift up and look surprise to Karma's words.

"It is alright?"

"Of course it's alright. If not then I just tell you instead." Karma replied as he yawn and fell back to his bed.

He waited for Nagisa to climb to his bed, but mere seconds later Nagisa is still standing. Karma look at him again and motion him to come closer.

"Hurry up! So we can sleep now…" those words of red head cause a bright smile to Nagisa.

Without any more words the blunet climb to his bed and went under his blanket.

Karma is smiling as Nagisa fixing himself next to the lad. They facing each other and both have smile to their faces.

"Thank you Karma-niisan!"

"Just go to sleep Nagisa…" Karma said as he embrace the kid.

And both fell to sleep peacefully.

 **E N D . . .**

 **A/N:**

 **Amagi Brilliant Park… feel familiar? (^.^)**


	8. KarmaGisa 8

**KarmaGisa #08**

 **Guardian Angel**

Nagisa Shiota is the most unlucky person you could meet of. He was forced to wear female clothes, to act feminine like a girl, to have his hair long and to look like a girl. Because of his features the girls envy him, the boys mad at him. He didn't choose that face and more over he didn't choose to be that way.

His life is so MESS up.

His mother have Borderline Personality Disorder; she wanted a girl but she couldn't afford to give birth anymore so she forced Nagisa to become one, even she know that his life will become mess.

Because of his looks, he (unintentionally) attracted several perverts in the road or into school. There is even one time that he almost got rape by bunch of high schoolers.

Because of his looks, the girls in the school bullying him all over.

He didn't fight once.

Nagisa Shiota, because of his bullies who smacked his head in the wall in school's rooftop, he is now confined in the Hospital. His dull azure eyes were staring at the blue vast sky, sitting at his hospital bed with bandaged on his head. He find it peaceful being in a quiet white room. Every morning he just listening on chirping of birds that visiting his room, the rusting of leaves of tree that standing outside of the white building, and the greeting of his nurse that carrying tray consisting of glass of water and pill that will fasten his wound. After he drink, no more visitor in the next hours.

Yes, no one actually visit Nagisa, no mother, no father, no relatives, no classmate, no teacher no anyone. That's why it is shocking news to Nagisa that _someone_ actually _visit_ him.

Nagisa blinks several times, from his blurry vision he could make out a red head, white tulips, black blazer and Kunigigaoka's pants.

"Hello Shiota-kun~ how are you doing?" mild sing sang voice asked him, he is sure that, that lazy voice is coming from the red head in front of him.

"W-who are… you?" the only words that come out from the bluenet's mouth. Nagisa's vision might be blurry but he could make out that the red just tilted his head to side. His face is the only thing he couldn't make out.

Akabane Karma, your smartass delinquent, always get in trouble, more precisely _he_ is the cause of trouble. He always in top 2 in class even though he so LAZYass. He doesn't care to anyone. Lay a finger to his possession and your dead. His only rival is Asano but it is another story. To be more precisely he is well known in school, no scratch that, actually in whole Kunigigaoka as Devil.

His parents were always out of the country and spending little _too little_ time to him. So instead of wasting his time to be acknowledge by his parents, he just throwing out all his frustration of his life by punching, kicking people, in short brawling.

Saving people never get into his list, and will never. That's what he thought before he saw a bluenet that forcing by bunch of high schooler on an alleyway. He quickly saw their motive on getting in at the bluenet's pants; and he finds it disgusting. First of all they are all ugly pigs; second the boy is adorably cute for them; lastly they are all ugly pigs.

Since he been searching for his next victim, might as well made them instead.

Aside to the bluenet no one actually saw how he end those high schoolers joy that night.

Not knowing who is the lost mice he just save, he just disappeared like a flash. He didn't attend school or even he attend Karma just stay in the classroom and sleeping, not gaining any kind of attention to anyone. Karma, or the devil will never get interest to anyone.

That's what he thought again~ but things suddenly changed when he saw those girls from his class smacked that very same bluenet he saved once, to the wall at the rooftop.

Okuda Manami, Kaede Kayano, Kanzaki Yukiko, if you only look at them you will think that they are angels but inside? They are much worst to Karma.

The three girls stopped on bullying Nagisa when they heard Karma's calm yet with hint of bloodlust call their attention.

"A-Aka—bane-kun?" Okuda, who is fan of Karma shaking in fear when she saw Karma's bloodlust.

"W-what are you doing… here?" Kaede is also shaking, who's not? In front of them or to be precise above them is the well-known Devil.

Karma jump and crouched down where the unconscious bluenet is. He check the bluenet's impulse to make sure they didn't kill him.

He stood up, hands were shoved to his pants' pocket, and turn at them with bloodlust that showing to his face.

"Hey…" they squeaked in fear "I didn't saved him just so you can kill him."

"A-Akabane-kun, w-we just—having fun… like you…" Kanzaki answer which not satisfy the red head devil.

"Like me? Really? Are you saying I just _on wimp_ try to kill a mice?" now even on his voice bloodlust can detect.

"I-its… not like that… y-you see! She's a bitch who getting every boys' attention! Look! Even you—"

"He's Not A Bitch."

"Eh?"

"You girls are the bitch here you know~ you are so envious to him but you never know how much he suffer due to his appearance." He said with seeping bloodlust "Instead of bullying this mice, why not just go and hit on boys instead since it's much like that's what you wanted bitches."

"Me! Akabane-kun, can I date you?"

"No in hell." He said with finality, he then crouched down again to the bluenet and carried him in bridal style. He hold the handle with no problem and open the door; before he could step in he said a few words to the girls. "Don't Ever Touch Him." then he left with the bluenet in his arms.

He actually don't know why he helping this poor mice (according to him), saving him once is enough right? So what's up now?

Some forced is forcing Karma to visit the bluenet, but every time he visit him the blue haired mice always sleeping. But now finally, for the first time he saw those azure colored eyes; and they are dull as ever.

"Hello Shiota-kun~" he learned his name from those bitches, of course by forced "how are you doing?" he really don't know what to say.

"W-who are… you?" no wonder, he tilted his head but smile form on his face. 'Hmm~ what should I answer to him? His classmate? His savior? Nah~ he might not remember me. Maybe the devil of Kunigigaoka Junior High?' he then sighed.

"No one you concern yourself~" Karma chime-in 'No need for him to know.' Karma thought

"An… anno… are you the one who saved me, before at the alley way?" 'He remembered?!' "If you that person… then what are you doing here?"

"Jeez, for someone that got smack his head on a wall, you're really talkative." Karma stated as he put the flowers to Nagisa's lap.

"You know that I am a boy?" Nagisa asked while the said red head sits on the chair next to his bed.

"No one you concern yourself~" Karma chime-in again. As if instinct kick in Nagisa pouted at him which caused a blush on Karma's face which is never happen before. Now someone finally gain his interest.

"The names' Akabane Karma, call me Karma. You?"

"Shiota Nagisa, Nagisa is fine… but you already know my name right?" he pout again

"What~? It just for formal introduction, we don't have it until just now~"

"Right…" Nagisa agreed "Karma…" the red head hummed "Thank you."

Karma is now overly blushing and overly happy inside. This is actually the first time that someone thanked him, especially with brightest smile he ever witness since his birth.

Nagisa stretch his arms forward, "ahhah~ I hope my vision come back soon~" he hear Karma hummed "So I could see you~"

"Eh~ then I shall remove your eyes instead."

"EH?! WHY?!"

"You might see something you won't like."

"Eh? What is it, Karma?"

"Nothing~"

"Don't 'Nothing' me! I want to see _my_ _Guardian Angel_ 's face!"

"Your what? Guardian Angel? Do you even know what are you talking about?"

"Of course! Everyone might know you as Devil but for me, you're my redhead Guardian Angel."

"What the—" Karma is smiling, he just can't believe that someone actually sees him as angel, oops this mice have poor eyesight right now. They just laughed at it.

 **A/N:: Hi guys~ for those who have weak heart… stop reading from here. But it is up to you (^.^)**

 _"The truth is, Shiota-kun's eyesight won't come back again…" Nagisa's doctor said to Karma._

Karma is now talking to Nagisa's doctor.

The doctor told to Karma that if Nagisa's eyes didn't remove before it's too late, his newly found friend might die. But Karma knew how Nagisa wanted to have his eyesight back and he is really worried for his only friend. It is not every day to Karma to found one and now he have one, he will lose him quickly.

The next day, Karma visits Nagisa only to see the bluenet waving his hand in front of his face.

"Nagisa~" Karma take his attention away to his hand as he walking near him. Nagisa stop waving his hand, putting it down and greeted Karma with warm smile that just cause a heart ache to the red head. Maybe next week or next month, he would never see his smiles again, and for the first time to his entire life, he got scared. This little poor weak mice affected him completely.

After putting the flowers to Nagisa's lap Karma sits on the edge of his friend's bed, "What are you doing, Nagisa?" he should've not asked it,

Nagisa hummed first before answering "I was just checking my eyesight… and don't tell it to anyone, okay? But it's getting blurrier that yesterday. I wondered why." He explained as he tilted his head to the side.

"Nagisa... let's have a game?"

"What game Karma?"

"Choice game. I will give two choices and you'll need to choose between it. No explanation needed, no condition. Game?"

"But I want to give choices as well! I also want to know your choice!" Nagisa with pouting lips whined to him. Karma smile due to his friend's antic

"Alright~ then game?"

"Game!"

"Okay then, sushi or ramen?" Karma started.

"Sushi!" Nagisa bubbly answered "Hmm~ Math or Science?"

"Really? That's your choices?" Karma asked with smile

"EH~ you said no explanation!"

"Hai, hai… then Math. Green or Red?"

"Red! Snack or Lunch box?" –Nagisa

"Snack~ loud or quiet?" –Karma

"Quiet~ rain or sun?" –Nagisa

"Rain." Karma answered as he thinking that rain would hide his tears, especially now with Nagisa's condition. "Devil or Angel?"

"Both!"

"Hey both is not allow!"

"I'll explained then!"

"Alright~"

"Devil because everyone knows that you are devil but I also choose angel because like told you before you're my guardian angel. No matter what they saying, for me, you are my redhead angel."

"Shall I cry by that?"

"No need to! Now my turn! Let's see strawberry or apple?"

"Strawberry. Eyes or life?"

Nagisa titled his head, 'what's up with his question?' "Life…"

"Even you have a hard time?"

"You said no need to explain!"

"I'm just interested. Now?"

"Well… yes… I want to live more… I actually decided to live my life, you know? Don't let myself to get bully again, or something like that. YOSH IT'S MY TURN! Parents or friends?"

"Friend…"

"Eh? Why? Also why it is singular?"

"You're only my friend, you know; and the rest don't tell~"

"Eh! You're cruel!" Nagisa pouted again. "Then Life or dead?"

"Dead."

"Karma…"

"Excuse me… but visiting hours is over…" a nurse interrupted them gaining pouting from Nagisa and dead glare to Karma. Sweat drip down behind the nurse head as she closing the door of her patient's room.

'That boy with red hair is scary!'

"Nagisa…"

"Yes?"

"If you able to get back your eyesight and leave this place, promise me that you would never let yourself to be bully again, would never let your mom force you to her likings, would never let anyone aside to the person you'll love get on your pants."

"What are you talking about now Karma?"

"Let me finish Nagisa." Karma received a sweet 'hai' from Nagisa. Karma touch Nagisa's blue soft hair as he continue "Don't cry… too much. Always held your head up whoever, whatever the situation you get in. And live your life to the fullest." Karma, for the first time to life, is now crying in front of his friend which didn't see it since his eyesight no longer can see.

Nagisa actually lied about his eyesight. About being just blurry, he actually finally lost it today.

Karma cried as he finally noticed that Nagisa is completely blind. If he didn't make a move now, he will lost completely his only friend. He quietly cried in front of Nagisa, he hug him thinking it will their last time.

*Several*Years*Past*

"Hello Everyone! I will be your homeroom teacher from today's on, Shiota Nagisa, hope we get along~" 5'2 height short haired Nagisa introduced himself in front of his new class.

Looking at him with interest, his student brightly greet him, then a student with two antennae raise his hand. Nagisa signal him to talk,

"Shi—"

"Nagisa-sensei is fine, you're— right! Isogai Yuuma-kun?"

"Hai Nagisa-sensei! Anno… I don't want to be rude but… are your eyes were real?"

"Yes… they are." Then another student with blonde hair raise her hand. When Nagisa signal her to talk, she gladly did.

"Ne Nagisa-sensei, why is your eyes were seems… you know not suit you. I mean you have blue hair so why your eyes is gold like and look sharp?"

"You're Nakamura Rio-san, right? Well… they are not mine. They are from…"

"From whom Nagisa-sensei?" An orange haired girl asked.

"From my Guardian Angel." That's bring confusion to his student, while Nagisa stare at the bright blue sky with smile to his face.

 _Karma, I fulfilled my promise. I'll live my life to the fullest. No one actually tried to bully me anymore since the day I received your eyes. I finally graduated to my mom's crazy antics. And I always held my head up whoever, whatever the situation I get in, while thinking of you. I don't have anyone that I'll let to get in my pants. You see I fulfilled everything you ask, but there's only thing that I didn't able to fulfill, I'm crying so much… especially because of you._

 _You're so cruel Karma. You did that game so you could chose if you'll let me have your eyes or let me die. I have my eyesight but the most thing that I've been wanting to see, is no longer existing… you._

 _Oh well, I just wait for you to come for me. Until that day comes I'll fulfilled our life to the fullest._

 _Till we meet again, Karma, my Guardian Angel._

 **A/N:: WAO! Did I just really killed Karma here?**

 **Anyways! This book actually reached 1.4k in Wattpad! And 3.9k in Fanfiction! Like really?!**

 **Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou! Thank you! Arigatou!**

 **As always after/while reading VOTE COMMENT REVIEW**

 **This is actually written on November 19 8:30 pm - 12:20 am**

 **I just let out my frustration that I still have to wait till subtitles for Assassination Classroom the Movie 365 Hikan no Jikan came out.**

 **Huhu (T.T)**


	9. Karmagisa 9

**A/N:: First: I'm so sorry for not updating for too long!**

 **Second: I'm so sorry if this story will bored you (TOT)**

 **Third: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA!**

 **Fourth: this has nothing to do with his birthday.**

 **Karmagisa #09**

 **Demon's Castle**

"Once, a poor family lost their way to a mysterious forest. Storm at night the family searched for a shelter they could stay on. Through searching, they're found themselves awning in front of a big mansion. Hoping the owner could let them in until the storm quiet down, they entered."

There, they meet a good looking lad who welcome them and let them in without any question.

In joy, the family thank the lad who soon they learned the lord of the mansion.

The lord and the family spend their lives together for the next days. The family served the lord with willingness; in exchange the lord let them have enough treasure to spend in and live in the mansion as long as they want.

But with one and only condition: don't ever at his room.

At first, the family didn't question him, but as time passes, their curiosity slowly eating them.

Once a month, the young lord would leave the mansion for bussiness that the family doesn't know.

One of the teens and the wife had enough of the secret beyond the door of his room. Believing the lord won't know their plan on entering his room they recklessly take action.

Humans are greedy at everything whatever they saw on that room makes them desire those were they own.

Storm once again roars at the black clouded sky. Thunder roar throughout the town they're living in. Lightning lighted the front of the mansion.

Isogai, the father nervously walks back and forth as he thinking where his family could go. Nervous that his family might leave or worst entered the forbidden room.

His hairs spring up when the double marble door burst opened and revealed their wetted lord with his piercing eyes looking straight at him as if the lord could eat him alive.

"Where is your family?" His gentle voice replaced by menancing cold tone. Completely different from the usual tone that the lord usually used.

"My lord, please help me!" Though, his lord giving hazardous tone, he still wants his help. "My family had been missing and I don't know where they are! Please my lord, help me!" Pleaded the father.

"Isogai..." the lord's calm yet still with hint of bloodlust voice called the father thru his name. "Your family is safe and happily drowning themselves into their greeds..." the lord stopping himself from outbursting to the father knowing the the guy in front of him, the man who seeking his help is innocent. But... "Your... FAMILY BROKE THE PROMISE!"

With those words, coming from the lord, the father, Isogai, finally knew where his family.

The foolish kid, Okajima and his wife, Rio, shaking in fear after being discover by the young lord and the father.

While the innocent one, Nagisa, which they found crying in the corner of the said room, is hiding behind his father.

The kid and wife asked for lord's forgiveness much faster than thunder roar.

"Isogai, this is humans. You are all greedy; wanting more than they already have. No satisfaction. Creature that cannot be trust on... Now! As punishement you and your family... I will devour your souls in exchange for breaking my one and only condition."

"My lord you talking as if..."

"That's right Isogai. I am a Demon." The young lord declares still with hazardous voice. Fangs, horns, black spiky six wings appeared on their lord's body, revealing he is indeed a Demon.

Isogai, the father pleads to not eat his family's soul and asked for another chance, but the Maou lord already closed his heart for them.

"Our lord," the ever coward innocent son take a step forward and now standing in front of the Maou. "Please, I know that my mother and brother broke the eternal promise, and they should be punished. As well my father and me. But I'm asking for second chance for them. If there's must be a payment then, I, would be gladly offer my soul for their place. I know that I'm not in any position to propose this things to you, you who accepted us here in your manor, you who despite being the Maou never devour nor try to think to touch us, you who so kind enough to let us have a peaceful life here. I know souls were big deals for you and I bet my soul is not tasty at all, i don't even know if my soul could satisfy you. But please..." Nagisa bow down to the lord to show his sincerity "in exchange of my soul, please spare my family. Even for once."

The Maou could see Nagisa's pureness just by watching him talking. The family is dumbstruck watching their ever innocent coward child.

The Maou's fingers runs on Nagisacs blue soft hair to his soft bouncy cheek's skin to his chin. The Maou lifts the youngster's head so his azure eyes could look into the amber ones that the Maou had.

"Among to your family, you, Nagisa is my favorite. You, who despite having indecent brother, and greedy mother able to kept your self. You're the purest in your family. Your purest is second to none." The Maou's wings spread and become bigger all of the sudden and slowly covering him and Nagisa. "Do you have any idea how much it tortures me to keep my hands on you? Do you have any idea how precious you are? And now-you're offering yourself to a Maou-like me- to be tainted just for your foolish family. Do you know how many things that I want to do you that running right now on this head of mine?" The ambers of the Maou glistened as he lifting Nagisa to his eye level. "Are you thinking that I won't take up your offer?-answer Nagisa."

Nagisa gulped down the liquid the stock into his mouth "Yes Lord Karma." Calm and collected, that's what his family could see Nagisa by this time. While Karma, the Maou, sees not an angel that he always seeing but a snake that ready to serve him whatever his orders are.

The wings spread out and go smaller as he hugs the bluenet as if Nagisa is some kind of thing he now owns.

Right on that time, the angelic member of the small family lost his conscious and sleep on Karma's arms.

"Isogai." The lord once again talks to the father. "Because of your child's braveness I will spare your other son and wife's souls-but! You must leave my mansion right on this moment."

"But—what about my son Nagisa?" Isogai asked worried to his son who offers his soul so they could be spare.

"On the foot of this mountain..." the Maou continue, ignoring the father's question. "There is a house that I provided for you and your family. I left enough money so you could start a new life."

"W-what about my son?!" Rio, the mother asked this time.

"From here and on, you no longer have son named Nagisa nor a family member named Nagisa. From here and on, Nagisa will live his life here in this manor as my servant who will grant all of my orders... Now as for you... GET OUT!"

The family found themselves in a new house that the Maou provided; with enough money they started a new life. Forgetting about the fact that they missing a member of their small family.

 _"Nagisa stayed at the mansion as the Maou wanted. Serving him without complaint and provided the Maou his sexual desire. The ever angelic child of Shiota family has tainted and become snake of Red Demon, Karma."_

The curtain closes down as the redhead devil and innocent blunet stay still to their position. Just after the curtain touches the wooden stage floor everyone, the audience which is the students of Kunigigaoka Junior High, has started to throw their foods to the stage.

While the class 3-E just laughed them of.

Kirara Hazama snickered evilly while listening to the students' runts.

"Funny how words can leave marks."

 **A/N:: As always while/after reading Comment, Vote and Review .**


	10. KarmaGisa 10

**KarmaGisa #10**

 **Angel and Demon**

Dark clouds is covering the sky and drops of water were pouring down the whole town of Kunigigaoka. But even it's raining, a certain red hair student didn't mind as he laying down at floor in rooftop completely drenched.

He wanted something… he been wanting someone… but he didn't know what it is or who is it. He just there letting himself to drench more. Instead of thinking too much on thing that he cannot figure it out he just went back to sleep.

 _"Are you a devil?"_ a blunette with pure white wings asked.

 _"Ne~ isn't obvious? I have horns and tail and unlike you I have black tainted wings."_

There it go… his dream about a blunette who smiling brightly to him or to someone she is talking with. Whoever that person is, Karma wants it to be him… he doesn't know why though. He just wants to hold her, to caress her and more of it… kiss her.

 _"Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ you going to catch a cold,_ Akabane-san…"

Hearing his surname says by a soft voice that matches to the bluenette angel Karma slowly open his eyes to see who is this person who bothering him.

His golden mercury-like orbs meets cerulean colored ones.

Karma's eyes study the figure in front of him as the person is some kind of finest art that he had ever seen.

Soft looking powder blue colored hair, azure colored eyes, blue blazer and pants that Kunigigaoka junior high's own, holding an umbrella. He is a student on the same school he has. More over Karma is right now at Kunigigaoka Junior high's rooftop, no wonder. But things is… how come that this girl in front of him look just the angel in his dream. And it just him or he really finally remember his dream that he keep forgetting every time he wake ups. Another thing is…

"Na… gisa?"

"Hai?" the blunet replied as his head tilted to the side with smile that plastered to his face.

Found.

Karma finally found his angel.

The angel that banished into the heaven.

The angel that got an ability of a python.

The Demon finally found his angel.

The Angel and Demon Meets again.

 **E.N.D**

 **A/N:: It's been long since I last publish and now -.- I think this one is kinda boring and short.**

 **Anyways… what could I say, this the 2** **nd** **part of Angel and Demon Karmagisa#1**

 **Though this is boring, please do comments, review and maybe give a vote :)**


End file.
